Mischief and Beauty
by Fabina-Percabeth-4179
Summary: Loki and Sigyn have not seen each other for ten years. What happens when Sigyn remembers him and Loki had forgotten about her all together. Also, Sigyn has a secret, she is determined to keep a secret and Loki is determined to find out what it is. Will romance bloom, or will a secret keep them apart? Pre-Thor. Loki/Sigyn ON TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Prolouge

**Just for clarification **Loki and Sigyn are 15, or the Asgardian equivalent, and Thor is 17****

****Dresses and hairstyles are on my profile****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, sadly, I only own my OC, Sigyn and Lia. **

* * *

**Sigyn's POV **

"But mother, I do not WANT to go to this ball," I protested.

"Sigyn, you are finally old enough to come to a ball, you do not have to leave my side the whole night," my mother, Lia, said to me as she rifled through my closet for a dress for me to wear.

"But I am going to get bored," I explained, "there will be no one there my age."

"You never know, a lot of other nobles have children your age, the princes are about your age."

"Yeah, but I do not know them."

"This may be your chance to."

"But..."

"No but young lady, all of the maids have gone home for the night, and there is no one here to take care of you, you will have to come with me." my mother finally explained

"Fine," I said getting off of my bed and walking over to the other side of my room, over to my mother, "I can get ready by myself mother, besides I still have to wash my hair."

"Alright," she said leaving my room, "we are leaving in two hours."

"Okay, thank you mother."

I walked into my bathroom and started my bath. Once the bath was ready, I stripped out of my short red dress and slipped into the bathtub. After a few minutes I could feel my legs form into one and my scales cover my legs. I sat in the bath just enjoying the warmness for about a minute. Then I dunked my head under and started to wash my long blonde hair. When I was done, I got out of the bath, and grabbed a towel to dry my body and my hair. Once I was dry, I walked out of the bathroom, back into my room and started to rifle through my dresses.

'_If I have to go, I might as well look good," _I thought to myself,_ 'Even if I really do not want to." _

"Ah ha!" I said as I pulled out a simple lavender purple one shoulder dress. I slipped the dress on, then walked over to my vanity table and started to braid my hair. I let my hair dry in the braid a little, then I took it out of the braid, and let the curls fall down my back. I then put my hair into a bun at the base of my head. My mother came in once I was finished.

"Sigyn, time to go." she said.

"Alright mother," I said as I stood up and walked toward the door.

"You look beautiful Sigyn," My mother said once we left our house and got into the carriage.

"Thank you mother," i said without looking her in the eyes, "so do you."

The rest of the carriage ride was silent. We got to the castle thirty minutes after the silence fell. The carriage stopped right outside of the palace. My mother and I were escorted into the palace doors.

"Mother..." I said suspiciously, "no one else is here."

"I know that darling," she said calmly, "We are meeting Queen Frigga and King Odin first."

"What!" I exclaimed.

"Did I not tell you this before we left?"

"No," I said still in shock, "Mother, what do I do I am not ready to meet the King and Queen!"

"The Queen was a dear friend of mine," she said as we walked into the ballroom.

Once we got to the royal family, we bowed.

"It is good to see you again Lia," the Queen said as my mother and I stopped bowing.

"It is nice to see you too, your Majesty." my mother said formally.

"Please Lia, drop the formalities we are still friends." Queen Frigga said gently.

My mother looked around the ballroom for a second. "Where is the All-Father?" she asked at last.

"He had something to take care of, so he will not be here until the beginning of the ball." Queen Frigga explained.

"Alright," my mother said. She then looked at me, just realizing that I was still standing next to her, "My daughter, Sigyn."

"Hello Sigyn," Queen Frigga said, turning her attention toward me.

"Hello your majesty" I bowed.

The Queen then looked at her own two sons, "My oldest son, Thor," She said as a muscular teenager with blonde hair stepped up.

"Hello Lady Sigyn," he said as he kissed my hand.

"Hello Prince Thor," I replied back politely.

"And my youngest son, Loki," The Queen continued once Prince Thor took his place next to his brother. The younger son, Loki, had shorter hair then his brother, his was also black.

'_He is cuter than his brother." _I thought to myself.

He stepped toward me. "Hello dear Lady Sigyn," he said as he kissed my hand, just as his brother had done.

"Hello Prince Loki," I said with a slight smile.

Right as Prince Loki took his place back with his family, King Odin entered the ballroom. Soon all of the guests were in the ballroom, we sat down for a feast.

I sat next to my mother, near the head of the table, and across from Prince Loki." I looked over at him and saw him looking back at me, smirking. I looked down embarrassed that I was caught staring.

Once all of the guests had found their seats, the All-Father stood up, "Thank you all of attending. The warriors that have fought in this most recent war against Nidavellir are honored and now safely here with us today."

While everyone cheered, I asked my mother, "Mother, is the ending of the war the reason for this ball?"

"Yes," She said quickly, wanting to answer me but not wanting to be disrespectful to the All-Father.

The servants then brought the food for the feast once the All-Father sat back down. The food was delicious, including a whole roasted boar.

The feast part of the ball lasted for an hour. Some of the guests were drunken slobs by then. I saw one noble walk up to his sister, probably not realizing who it was, and tried to slip is tongue in her mouth. She slapped him before he could succeed.

"Ugh," I gagged.

"Disgusting isn't it." I heard Prince Loki say.

"Completely." replied.

"They get worse," he said, "My brother told me that once a guest threw up on his own shoes, proceeded to dance by himself, then look down at his shoes and start to yell 'Who threw up on my shoes' almost as if it he forgot it was him who did."

I started to giggle, then I looked up at Prince Loki and saw him staring at me, and we both started to laugh.

But before we could continue our conversation further, Prince Thor walked up to me, "Lady Sigyn, would you care for a dance?"

At first I was hesitant, but this was a prince asking me to dance, " I would, thank you, your Highness."

He took my hand and lead me out to the dance floor. As the song started, he took one of my hands in his, and put his other hand around my waist. I looked at him as we started to dance, he had captivating blue eyes and big muscles, which some girls might find very attractive. Prince Thor twirled me around the dance floor for a few minutes until the song ended. A few more nobles and sons of nobles asked me to dance. Soon I became exhausted and went to go sit outside and enjoy the fresh air. I wandered around a little, just looking around when I heard a voice.

"Lost are we?"

I spun around to see a smirking dark haired prince approach me from behind a tree.

"No, I am just out getting some fresh air."

"Why, has Thor already tired you out?" he asked suggestively.

"You are disgusting," I replied.

"Me?" he said in a mocked shock, putting his hand to his chest, "Why I was only asking a question, you decided to take it the wrong way."

I giggled, " Yes you, you are the only other person here."

"I believe that you are mistaken Lady Sigyn, there are many guests attending this ball, the same as you and I," he said with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"I meant, in the garden talking to me."

"Then you should have clarified," he said as he stepped closer, backing me up into a tree, "I need to go back to the ball, I've been gone for too long." "See you around Lady Sigyn," He said as he kissed my hand and walked away.

After my little encounter with the younger prince, I continued to look around the gardens until I came across a pond. I knew hat I shouldn't have, but I looked around to see if there was anyone else around. Then I stripped out of my dress and walked into the pond. Once I was fully submerged I felt my legs start to meld together and sliver scales form over the bottom half of my body. Two minutes passed and I dove underwater, with my hair moving freely and my silver tail flicking around. The one down-side to having a tail is that unless you are wearing something on the top half of your body, you are naked from the waist up. Which I, unfortunately, was not wearing anything under my dress.

I dove deeper under water to the bottom. At the bottom of the pond was a layer of pebbled that shined like gems. I decided to sit, close my eyes and relax. Ten minutes passed undisturbed, then I heard someone calling my name.

_'Who could be looking for me at this moment in time?' _I thought to myself

I was so curious that I forgot about my tail and my half naked body and swam to the surface. Once I was at the surface, I could see who it was that was calling me. It was Prince Loki.

"How is it that you have already found me twice this evening I try to stay unnoticed." I asked him.

"Oh," he said surprised, "there you are."

"Yep, here I am," I replied, "why were you calling me?"

"Once I left, I went back inside to talk to my brother. I then got bored, and decided to go for a walk. I was walking around the garden when I neared the pond and I saw your dress on the bench but you were not with it."

"Yeah, I have been here," I said

"I have been meaning to ask you about that," he said, "what are you doing?"

"Swimming," I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well I can see that, but why are you swimming in a pond, without any clothes on?"

"I wanted to," I said vaguely as I lowered my self a little so he couldn't see my tail.

A minute or two passed until he said unexpectedly, "Why are you hiding from me?"

"I am not," I said defensively.

"If you're not, then why are you almost completely under water?"

I looked around and noticed that I had been lowering myself even more into the water subconsciously.

"Oops, I guess that I didn't notice," I said as I moved my long hair around to my shoulders to cover up the top half of my body which was, continently, naked. Then I brought myself closer to him and rested my hand on the edge of the pond.

I looked into his eyes, finally being able to actually look at them. They were the brightest emerald green eyes I have ever seen, the only emerald green eyes I have ever seen, and they always had a mischievous twinkle in them. I soon turned away blushing when I was snapped out if my daze when I saw him staring at something else, my tail to be exact. Apparently I had been flicking it around out of the water.

"Please tell me this is not what I think it is," he said quietly, intrigued and a little scared at the same time.

"It is," was all I said.

"You are a mermaid!" he said excitedly.

All i did was nod sheepishly, I could not believe that he was not either running away in terror, or to notify someone to catch me and then let him keep me.

"Could I see it?" he asked a little embarrassed.

"My tail?" I asked confused.

"Yes..." he said with a very slight blush.

_'He's blushing, I do not believe that I have seen him blush all night.' _I thought to myself. Then I lifted my whole body up out of the water, so only the edge of my tail was in the water.

I looked over at him and saw him looking in awe.

"You're beautiful," he said after a few minutes.

"You are not freaked out?" I asked him, " You are not going too run away in horror anytime soon, right?"

"The opposite," was all that he said before his lips crashed onto mine. It was gentle, he did not try to invade my mouth, or try to slip his tongue inside of my mouth like I heard many women have had to experience. It only lasted a few seconds but my lips still tingled afterward. Something could have happened after, but not likely, but it couldn't because of my mother.

"Sigyn, where are you, it is time to leave." she called

"Oh no!" I cried as I slipped back into the pond.

"Here," Prince Loki said as he handed me my dress.

_'I am so glad that I didn't wear silk.' _I thought.

"Thank you," I said as grabbed the dress and slipped it on.

Once I had the dress on, Prince Loki gave me his hand to pull me up from the water, only to have me accidentally pull him in.

"Oops," I said laughing. He didn't say anything he just laughed along side me.

He swam behind me, grabbed my hips, and lifted me up onto the shore. He then lifted himself out of the water, and noticed that my tail was fading back into legs.

"What's happening?" he asked, "I believed that a mermaid was still had her tail if she was wet?"

"That is not entirely true, it is only if I am fully submerged in water that I grow a tail." I explained

"Interesting." he said.

He could not have said anything more because he pushed me down onto the ground, right when my mother came running.

"Ah, there you are Sigyn," my mother exclaimed as I sat back up. "Why are you and Prince Loki all wet?" she asked.

"I was walking around the garden with her when we came to stop and sat down at the edge of the pond. She leaned in too far and fell in. I then jumped in after her to keep her fro drowning." he lied. He lied so smoothly that I almost believed him.

"Thank you Prince Loki." My mother said, "Now come on Sigyn, it is time to go home."

I followed my mother and left the younger prince in the garden. I never saw him again, but I never forgot him.

* * *

**Sorry if any of the characters seemed OOC. Constructive Criticism is welcomed. This is just the prologue to my story, so if you want me to continue please review. *hint hint***


	2. Chapter 1

**Let me start off and say I am so sorry that I lied! I thought that I would have time to post a new chapter before break but I didn't and I am sorry! But I am here now.**

**Now, Hey guys! I am sorry to say that all of my other chapters might be shorter than my prologue. Sorry! I hope you enjoy chapter 1! Disclaimer: I do not own Thor; I only own my OCs Sigyn and Lia. (Lyrics are in underline and italics, thoughts are just in italics.)**

* * *

**10 years later**

_'This is dangerous, what will happen if I get caught?'_ I thought as I quietly crept out of my house and started the forty-five minute walk toward the palace garden.

When I started to feel a slight chill I started to regret wearing a strapless turquoise dress.

I started to walk faster to get out of the cold air. It only took me about fifteen more minutes until I got to the palace garden. I walked through the garden, enjoying the beauty of it. I soon came to my destination, the large pond in the middle of the garden.

_'I really shouldn't be here,'_ I thought.

But my fears were soon forgotten once I sat at the marble bench resting near the pond, and looked up. The sky was beautiful. The stars seemed to shine brighter then ever before and the moon shone so bright, it almost brought as much light as the sun. The moon is what interested me the most. It was the golden brown color of a pumpkin and the bottom was hidden behind some grey clouds, it was very disturbing.  
I looked away from the sky, deciding to do what I came here for. I stripped out of my dress and turquoise flats and jumped into the pond. I had grown so used to growing a tail, which I almost did not notice that I had already transformed. I swam down to the bottom, sat down on the smooth, gem like stones, closed my eyes and relaxed. After twenty minutes, I got bored, and tired of relaxing, so I got up of the "ground" and started to swim around. I swam up to the surface and started swimming to the other end and back. I soon realized that I was swimming laps in the pond inside of the palace gardens, so I swam back to the deep end, where I placed my dress, and sat up on the edge of the pond. I moved my now wet and hip length hair off of my back and around my shoulders. I looked up back at the sky and started to make up a song in my head. As soon as I knew it, I started to sing out loud,

_"My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold, there is nothing can console but my jolly sailor bold. Come all you pretty_

_fair maids, whoever you may be who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea. My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all_

_glittering gold, there is nothing can console but my jolly sailor bold. My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold, there is_

_nothing can console but my jolly sailor bold."_

"That was beautiful," said the now twenty five year old prince as he walked towards me, out of the shadows.  
"oh no." I said as I dove back under the water, swam to the very bottom, and tried to disappear.

"Was it something I said?" he asked himself as he walked away.

I swam back up to the shore, deciding that now was a good time to go home. So I slipped on my dress, and shoes and started my walk back home. Once I got home, I quietly opened the door, to a surprise visit home from my older sister, Natasha.

"Natasha! I didn't except you." I said.

"I wanted to make it a surprise," my red-haired sister said, "I didn't think anyone was out this late."

"Well... I am..." I said, mumbling

"Yeah, I guess so," She said. She then asked me, "Sigyn, what are you doing up so late it is around one o'clock."

"Oh, I couldn't sleep so I went for walk." I said, unconvincingly, "Well I am going to go to bed, good night Natasha."

"Good Night Sigyn, see you in the morning." she said as we walked our separate ways to our bedrooms.

I walked into my room, took my dress off, fell on my bed and I was out in an instant.

* * *

I woke up to unrelented knocking, "Sigyn! Wake up!"

"Why?" I said groggily

"Because your sister is here!" my mother said as she barged into my room.

"Okay okay!" I said sleepily "I'm up!"

I followed my mother out, being to lazy to change out of my nightgown.

Once I walked down the single flight of stairs we have, I ended up in the family room and saw Natasha sitting on the couch acting as if she just got here, instead of last night. She looked over at me and stared into my eyes as if she was saying, "Don't mention that I was here last night, I do not want mother to know."

"Hey Natasha!" I said as I gave her a hug.

"Hey sis," she said as she returned the hug.

"So, Natasha," my mother asked, " why did you decide to surprise us with a visit home?"

"Well I heard the news and I thought that it would be nice to come and visit."

I was confused, ' what news could they be talking about, I have not heard anything' ' then again, I am not one for "news"'

"What news?" I said ending the conversation I was having in my head.

"Oh Sigyn," my mother said, "why don't we sit down for breakfast and I will tell you."

So as my mother suggested we sat down at the dinning table and the maid brought out røkt laks omelette.

Once there was a break in eating I decided to ask my mom again, "What news were you and Tasha talking about?"

"oh right," my mom said, finishing the last bite of her breakfast, " We have received an invitation to the palace by Queen Frigga."

I almost choked on my bite of smoked salmon, "What!?"

"We have been invited to the palace Sigyn," my sister said, "have you turned deaf?"

"No, I haven't," I responded, "I was just surprised that I had not heard of this earlier."

"We wanted it to be a surprise," my mother said, "Now, both of you go get ready, the carriage will be here to pick us up in an hour and a half."

Tasha stood up from the table and practically sprinted to her room, '_What was that about?' _I thought as I followed her and walked into my room.

Once I reached my room I decided that I would not have a time to take a bath because it would take a while to pick a dress and style my hair.

I opened my closet to rows and rows of colorful dresses of all lengths and styles. '_Huh," _I though exasperated, '_This might take a while.'_

My search for a dress lasted for a shorter amount of time than I thought, I pulled out a simple one-shoulder dark green dress.

The dress was simple enough that I could do something a little more fancy with my hair. I walked up to my vanity table, and started to roll my hair into curlers. Since it would take a while for my hair to curl I started to do my makeup. My makeup was just eyeshadow, mascara, eyeliner and lipstick.***** I finished in 10 minutes and started to take my hair out of the curlers. My hair flowed down my back in loose curls.

I only had time to get on my black stilettos, and pull some hair around my shoulders before my sister came busting into my room, "Sigyn, we have to leave now, the carriage is here."

"Alright, I am coming." I said as I followed her out of the door.

"Why are we doing this again?" I asked as my mother, sister, and I got into the carriage for the thirty minute ride to the palace, "You never gave me a complete answer, you just said that we were invited to the palace."

"I believe that you just answered your own question, Sigyn," my sister replied exasperated, "we were invited to the palace, and you go to the palace if you are invited, the Royals do not hand out invitations to just anyone for no reason at all."

"Thank you," I mumbled sarcastically.

It took about 20 minutes more in a silent carriage before we reached the palace. We got escorted into the palace by royal guards. I walked down the halls to the throne room, remembering the last time I walked down these halls ten years ago. We soon reached the glowing gold throne room and I saw met with the sit of the All-Father sitting on the throne with Queen Frigga on his right and the two princes on his left.

"Hello Lia," Queen Frigga said to my mother as she left the All-Father's side and came to greet us. "This is your oldest daughter, yes?" she asked as she reached us and gestured to Tasha.

"Yes, This is Natasha, my oldest," my mother said with pride in her voice.

"So this is Sigyn?" the Queen asked yet again, now gesturing to me.

"Yes, she is my second born, my youngest," my mother said.

**Loki's POV**

"You know my oldest, Thor," mother replied as my brother walked up to her.

"It is nice to see you all." He said once he reached them.

While my brother was kissing up to the family in front of us, I took the time to see who we were meeting. The first thing that I noticed upon looking at the family was that the youngest was the oddball, the mother and her sister both had short red hair and brown eyes while she had beautiful long blonde hair that reached her waist and captivating eyes that were blue at one moment and green the next. When I looked at her I could tell that she was familiar but I could not remember from where I saw her.

"And my second oldest, Loki," my mother said and as Thor took his place next to me, I walked up to mother.

"Hello, Lady Lia and Lady Natasha," I said as I kissed both of their hands. I could still see the blush on Lady Natasha's face from when Thor did the same.

I turned my body and looked at the blonde, "Hello Lady Sigyn," I said as I looked straight into her eyes and kissed her hand. I could see a slight blush on her face as I turned away and walked back to my family.

"Now please," my mother said, "Join us for lunch."

"Thank you your Majesty," Lady Lia replied, "We would love to."

Then a guard walked into the room and whispered something to father as he sat silently on the throne. Father stood up and said as he walked out of the room, " My dear Frigga, boys, I must go, I have a meeting I have to attend.

"Then there were six," I mumbled

"Loki…" my mother scolded.

I rolled my eyes as I heard a voice in my ear, "mothers…"

I turned to see Lady Sigyn standing on my right side, we walked and talked for the rest of the way to the dining room*****,where we were eating. We entered and were walking to the table when I turned my head and saw Lady Sigyn trip on the hem of her dress. I quickly walked up to her and caught her in my arms before she fell to the floor.

I saw a slight blush on her cheeks when I smirked and said, " I guess you are falling for me."

* * *

**Even thought it is my birthday, here is a birthday gift from me to you! I'll try to update in the next two weeks. Sorry if any of the characters were OOC. Reviews and Constructive Criticism are welcomed. **


	3. Important Announcement!

**Hey Guys! I know, I am a horrible person for not updating a new chapter sooner... you can tell me all about that in the reviews. But the reason I have not updated is because I cannot figure out what should happen in the next chapter. I cannot think of anything that would further the story... so I have come to you! What do you think I should do in the next chapter? Do you have any ideas on how the story should go next? If so tell me in the review or you can also PM me! I would really appreciate it. Also, the more you guys give me ideas, the faster I can get over my writer's block, and the faster I can post a new chapter! Yay! **

**Please give me ideas! The more ideas, the faster a new chapter can be posted! Thank you guys! See you soon!**


	4. Hiatus!

**Hey Guys! I am sorry I haven't updated for a while. I am still going through writer's block, and I need to focus on school. I am having finals soon, and need to prepare. I have decided that I am putting this story on TEMPORARY Hiatus while I get everything done. I will try to upload a few chapters over the summer. See you all soon! **


End file.
